


Arya Stark's Rules For Holiday Baking

by kaitywithay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baking, Holidays, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitywithay/pseuds/kaitywithay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has some rules for when she does the baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arya Stark's Rules For Holiday Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's a quick little thing I came up with while doing my own baking.

**Arya’s Rules:**

  1. Do not come into the kitchen whilst she is baking. This is her time and her space.
  2. Failure to comply with rule number one will result in a spatula to the hand at best.
  3. Arya gets to lick the spoon and/or the beaters.
  4. Punk Christmas music is the only Christmas music to bake too
  5. Sansa’s tips for baking are not welcome. Arya is being creative, go away.
  6. If you take a cookie before they’re cool or Arya tastes one, you will find frosting in your pillowcase.
  7. Theon Greyjoy is not exempt from this rule; Arya will find a way to put frosting in his pillowcase.
  8. Rickon is the only one allowed to help frost the cookies, because he has the best imagination. There are such things as purple snowmen and Santa’s suit does not always have to be red.
  9. Arya does not care how good Jeyne Westerling’s cookies are, Arya’s are the best and if Robb does not agree, then he is a traitor and must be treated as such,
  10. Arya gets the last cookie, period. She dedicated the time and effort to make them, she gets the last one, no matter how many she had beforehand.
  11. If Arya does not get the last cookie, the Stark household will not be very jolly.



**Author's Note:**

> If you read my fic, One Headlight, I promise there is an update soon. I have had to deal with some things and it fell to the wayside. I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
